Midnight Meeting
by Milly Lily Lilac
Summary: R/C Fluff. Christine hasn't been sleeping well. Raoul is to the rescue.


Title: **Midnight Meeting**

Description: **R/C Fluff. Christine hasn't been sleeping well. Raoul is to the rescue.**

A/N: **Because there's not nearly enough R/C love in this fandom. Under the AU that Christine and Raoul maybe weren't as innocent as they appeared during the story ;)**

The clock chimed yet again. The tavern across the street from her apartment lively as ever despite the late hour. She knew it was late. She knew she had rehearsals for hours the next day. And yet she couldn't find herself to care.

No number of second-hand novels or last minute revisions of her libretto seemed to be able to cure her intermittent insomnia of the past few days, and instead of even bothering with sleep again, Christine Daae has resigned herself to her small rickety desk in her oh so shabby apartment.

Don Juan was to be premiered in less than a week. Christine knew in any other circumstance she would be ecstatic. A leading role in a new work, a chance to perform alongside her friends and sing for Paris' elite… why the very action could propel her career to new heights! Who knows what new opportunities could arise!

However, she found herself utterly terrified and even a little annoyed at the circumstances.

Truth be told she had given her sweet fiancé quite the cold shoulder as of late. Even though he had talked through every detail with her, tried his best to calm her fears, and the fact that she trusted and adored him with every fibre in her being, she was scared.

Even she had to admit that sometimes Raoul was unashamedly a bit too ambitious for his own good. Why just thinking of his plan, especially her _role_ in it... God there was just too much that could go array.

Christine felt her blood run cold as to the new direction of her thoughts.

No, she decided. She would not think of _him…_ Not tonight. He had been the cause of too many night terrors. It's been too long since she's had a decent night's sleep. The image alone of the flames rising around her had been enough to make her teary eyed. Her cheeks reddened at all the times she's found herself lighting candles to cast away shadows in the night. As if the phantom himself could be in her apartment with her!

 _'_ _You're doing it again,'_ Christine scolded herself.

She knew she was being childish but she could not, no, _would not_ , live in fear for the rest of her life. She had dreams: travelling, a family, the heights her career could reach… And she would be damned if anything was to stand in the way of her plans.

The unmistakable sound of a stone hitting her window sounded. Christine eyes shot to the window in fear before remembering her prior engagement. She laughed at her foolishness. No more ghosts for tonight, she decided.

Confirming her suspicions, Christine found herself giggling like a schoolgirl before reaching inside her dress pocket and tossing her spare key out the window to her very own Romeo down below.

Through the dim streetlights she could make out that same dopey, but eager grin she loved so much. She watched with rapt attention as Raoul tried to be a silent as possible with his sneaking, unlocking the various hinges the way Christine had shown him.

She grinned. He had come so far from that little boy nervous to disobey his aunt she knew by the sea all those years ago.

By all rights of propriety, Christine knew this probably wasn't among her most reputable decisions. She knew she was pushing boundaries. There was only so many times she could sneak her clumsy fiancé in before her landlady would become wise.

 _'_ _But still'_ , that little voice in her head sounded, ' _you want to sleep don't you?'_

Christine felt her cheeks redden and banished away her thoughts, rushed over to open the door to the hallway outside her room. She spied Raoul's sandy blond hair coming into view as he made his way up the stairwell. He raced over and greeted her with that gentlemanly kiss to the hand she loved so much.

"Christine.." he managed (a little louder than expected) before she pushed a finger to her lips in panic, checking her surrounding to make sure none of the other occupants in their rooms had stirred. They made it this far, it would be such a shame to get caught now.

She pulled him inside quickly and locked the door behind them. ' _Finally',_ she thought as she turned to face her lover. She drunk him in from head to toe, examining his careful, not too elegant wardrobe choice for their regular visits. This was _her_ Raoul, not the stiff Vicomte as her was often viewed as.

"I've missed you." He breathed.

Christine smirked, leaned against the doorframe."You saw me today, monsieur," she giggled. She smiled appreciatively as he chuckled at her.

"Your point being?"

His gallant smile and warm gaze suddenly made her feel very aware of herself. She knew she must look a sight. The dark circles under the eyes, her messy curls and lack of proper attire. But then again Raoul had never cared much for that… not around her at least. She felt her cheeks heat up and observed that little flicker in his eyes. She knew she ought to be self-conscious, but under Raoul's adoring eyes she felt nothing but contentment.

He came up and gently took her shoulders, "Miss Giry informed me you are not sleeping well." Christine sighed, ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "You've been rather… distant lately too, Christine, is there anything I can…"

She pulled away from him, suddenly feeling a little awkward, and went and sat down on the low sofa. She didn't like this. She didn't want interrogation. At least not _now._ Not in their precious time.

Raoul frowned, went to the kitchenette and poured her some tea from the water Christine had boiled earlier, and hesitantly joined her on the sofa.

"I know I can't begin to understand what you're going through, Christine," He handed her the mug and she took it gratefully, letting it warm her fingers as she suddenly found the wall quite interesting, "But if we talked this over perhaps it could help ease your fears."

Christine kept her eyes glued to the wall. "What's there to talk about?" She asked coyly, rubbing her mug nervously, "please, Raoul, thinking of him will do no good for either of us."

"Christine…"

"Raoul," she pleaded, placing down her mug on the desk beside her. "We'll talk. Just not tonight. Please, I really need you right now. Please, just hold me tonight?"

She felt herself become slightly embarrassed for being so childish but right now she couldn't care less. Raoul nodded slowly, a smile gracing his lips, he held out his arms and drew her into his chest "of course, Lotte."

Christine sighed happily, pulling her legs up and unashamedly sitting in his lap. She breathed in his scent, all thoughts of vengeful opera ghosts were suddenly banished as she relaxed in her fiancé's strong arms.

"God I love you…" she breathed, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, genuinely puzzled, stroking her messy auburn curls.

Christine tilted her head up, looked at him sadly. "I'm the reason you're in this whole mess." Horrified, she felt herself becoming choked up as she tried to explain. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm even worth all the effort." Raoul responded to this with a shake of his head, frowning down at her. "You shouldn't have to put up with all this horror, Raoul. I'm not even sure I deserve you-"

He shushed her, bending lower to lightly kiss her. "Don't be ridiculous." She sighed beneath him, furiously trying to blink away her tears. "I love you. And I would go through anything to be with you. And don't for one second think that any of this is your fault."

Raoul rubbed her back comfortingly, and she felt herself relax against him "And besides," he murmured into her ear, "If it makes you feel better, you're twice the woman any of those little heiresses that poach after me at the opera think they are."

Christine smiled into his shirt, thinking of those two dainty sisters who constantly attempt to join him in his box during performances. "and also", she felt his fingers trail suggestively up her thigh, "don't forget how talented you are in _other_ areas too…"

She snorted, gave him a playful smack on the arm as the clock struck the late hour. She groaned, suddenly aware that she had rehearsals in but a few a few hours.

"God I am not going to get _any_ sleep tonight, am I?"

"Hmm we'll see about that." Raoul grinned mischievously, picking her up and carrying her to bed. Christine laughed breathlessly, kissing at his neck as he placed her down on the covers.

"Fine," she managed between kisses, "but you are to be out by seven this time." She felt his laughs rumble in his belly as they pressed close. "And if you leave any marks again I swear to God-"

No promises were kept that next morning.


End file.
